The City and Its Secrets
by Ballad Rose
Summary: ...The City no longer seemed to be the heart of the land, but a dormant cancerous growth. Will the Survey Corps find out the secrets lurking behind the foundations of The City or will the students disappear before the truth is found? [Full Summary Inside] Jean x OC x Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **It was a month after the titans appeared when the earthquake happened. The natural disaster lasted for a week while the skies split as lightning crashed into the sea. When the fishermen were finally allowed to leave, they rowed their boats to the middle of the ocean where the fish swam in abundance. There, they found glass blue mountains so high that the tips touch the glowing clouds. Little did they know of The City hidden behind those mountains; of the role its technologies would play in keeping them alive.**

 **[Year 853]  
** **The Survey Corps ─ lost in an unknown town, far from the protection of their walls ─ crossed paths with 15 students from The City. To thank the Survey Corps for saving one of their course mates, the students shared their knowledge about the world. It deferred greatly from what the Survey Corps knew so they questioned. The more questions the Survey Corps asked, the more confused the students became. The City no longer seemed to be heart of the land, but a dormant cancerous growth.**

 **Will the Survey Corps find out the secrets lurking behind the foundations of The City or will the students disappear before the truth is found?**

* * *

The night stood as placid as the puddles of water on the ground, yet her heart pounded loudly against that stillness. With hands pressed to her fluttering chest, Nicolette stepped into the right alley and subtly looked behind.

 _There it was._

The shadow of a head peeking out from a corner.

Nicolette went back to walking in small quick steps. No matter how hard she looked, the dark outline of the shops remained unfamiliar. Being new to this part of town disoriented her bearings. Her heart pumped so fast to the point it was hard to think. Sensing this, Nicolette let her hands fall to her sides. Panicking always made things worse. She slowed her pace and the tap of her shoes softened.

If her memory served her right, the pub was only a few blocks ahead. Reach it and no one will be able to touch her.

The hard hilts under her skirt gave the girl some assurance. If she did get attack, just lodge the blade on her right deep into an eye or the neck for a swift kill. Stabbing the chest would be less merciful but as long as the blade breaks skin, the Synthetic Poison coating the blade will deliver one of the most painful deaths.

Up ahead, a soft light glowed, accompanied by loud boisterous shouts and cheers.

 _A nice hot meal while her friends chatter with worry. Then, a lavender scented bath._

A slight smile broke across Nicolette's face at the thought of being safe. As if predicting that she was about to run, a hand latched onto her and slammed her to the ground. The fall knocked the air out of her lungs, leaving Nicolette gasping for air. Water seeped into her clothes from the after rain puddles. It was cold and tears began to trickle down her cheeks at the growing pain throbbing behind her head.

 _Temporarily letting her guard down was a huge mistake._

"Look at what we have here. A girl from _The City_. Look Andy, her skirt is so short. Boy, do they dress differently," spoke the man pinning her down.

Before Nicolette could grab her blade, a shoe stomped on her fingers. Her screams were muffled by the hand clamping down on her mouth. Someone else restrained her other hand, fully restricting her movements. To her horror, greasy fingers began to push up her knee-length skirt. It sent chills down her spine as the hand kneaded her thighs, enjoying its softness. Time seemed to pass slowly then. The weight of the knee on her stomach was making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Doc was right. She does have a blade hidden there," the man squashing her gasped as he touched the strap on her thigh.

Nicolette started thrashing. Take away both blades and her chances of escaping would decrease. As Andy took out the blade, she could feel its cold metal slid past her thigh. It was not hard enough to draw blood but it acted as a rude awakening. One of her blades had been taken away ─ a consequence of her blunder.

She needed to do something fast.

Remembering the hand covering her mouth, she immediately bit down on it. The hand left her face and she could finally breath.

"You little wench."

The man got his revenge by backhanding Nicolette across the face. His hand was so big that even her ears stunk from the slap.

"Stop it, Victor. This place is too exposed," Andy grabbed Victor's arms, trying to him from kicking the girl. "We need to bring her back to Doc. She will be all yours after that. You can even whip her if you…"

Still stunned from the assault, Nicolette groggily eyed the sky. Amongst its vastest, only the stars shone that night. Bruised and hurt, Nicolette let out a shuddering breath at its beauty. _Will they help me this time?_

Just as Victor was about to give Nicolette a final kick in the ribs, some slinging sounds flung down from the sky. Before they knew anything, Victor was grunting in pain.

"What the heck."

Those were Andy's last words. With both man off her, Nicolette reached for the another blade under her skirt. As she tried to lift her head, a headache hit her like a hammer. However, that did not stop her from throwing the blade backwards.

Now, it was Andy's turn to scream in agony. Serve him right for attacking a duchess of _The City._ Nicolette's aim was a bit too high though. Half of it was buried deep into his thigh, near the groin instead of the leg.

At the beginning, the wound stung like any other injury. It took a few seconds before Andy felt his balls start to sizzle. If there were any traces of light, he would have seen the pity on Nicolette's face as his knees became weaker and weaker. The Synthetic Poison was paralyzing him.

"Ahh…..eer..aii….ahhh….."

No words formed. He could not move his fingers, his muscles or even blink his eyes. All Andy could do was silently cry as the poison rapidly burned its way up to his heart.

Luckily, Victor took away Nicolette's blade of defence. The blade stuck on Andy's thigh gave a swifter, less torturous end. Nicolette watched in giddiness as Andy dropped to his knees, slumping flat on his face. _May the stars guide you home and not forsake your soul._

"Hey, are you okay?"

A silhouette crouched down next to her. Nicolette wanted to give her thanks but another wave of headache crashed down, stopping her from whispering.

"Mission accomplished, Jean?"

More slinging sounds could be heard, meaning that more people were landing from a high up place.

"Took you guys long enough. Cloth. I need a strip of cloth. Got to stop the bleeding."

A pair of muscular arms scooped Nicolette up and she blinked at the unexpected warmth.

There was a tearing sound and a feminine voice said. "Here, take this."

The cloth was place behind Nicolette's head and her mouth formed an 'O'. Her saviour, Jean was not the one injured. _She was._

That would explain why her head hurt so badly. Hopefully it does not need stitches. Her team needed return to _The City_ in a month's time. Starting from tomorrow, all the remaining days were for sightseeing. Missing the highlight did not sound pleasing; withholding the others from going would dampened her spirits even more.

"Will she be okay?" another girl asked.

"Don't know. Can't see shit. All I know that she is quite heavy for such a small body," Jean grunted.

Nicolette's pale cheeks flushed slightly. He did not need to say it out loud. Nevertheless, she only weighed 48kg. All her friends were heavier than her. That's for sure. This _Jean_ must have been weak despite those taut muscles behind his shirt.

"Since you have time to complain cadet, I expect the dishes to be clean before you sleep. The rest of you, go tie up those two. There's a request to capture the culprits," ordered a deep voice.

That low, sexy voice was the last thing Nicolette remembered. The timing of the rescue was uncanny. Jean muttered under his breath as watched Nicolette fell asleep, dreaming of the stars. Just as her course mates were about to eat supper, the Survey Corps entered the pub.

Nicolette will have to thank Michaela later for she was the one that sent help. _And the stars for answering her unsaid prayers._

* * *

 **I haven't written anything for two years now. Constructive comments are much appreciated XD I can be a slow writer and finals are in December soooooo please forgive me for slow updates. I'm also thinking of whether should I put in some smut in the later chapters...should I?**

 **Levi should be in his mid-thirties, and Jean and the rest would be around 17 years old. Some parts of this fanfic will not follow the anime's events so please bear with the ideas inside my brain :333**

 **Need a beta reader to go through my work...Help please?**


	2. Chapter 2

The male barracks stank of animal dung while the ceiling blended smoothly into the dark. Adrenaline was still wildly gushing in Jean's veins. His muscles ached from the earlier rescue mission but it was a good ache. Ever since he had joined the Survey Corps, nothing bore him more than being stuck with routine, mundane tasks. Jean truly missed the rushing touch of the wind and the exhilaration of being airborne. To pay for their stay, he had to humble himself to play the given roles. He served the platters when the pub bustled with guests; rolled up his sleeve to wash the plates after the sun settled down the hills; and broke up fights when things got too heated. It did not feel normal for Jean to stay on ground for so long to spend a months on such unproductive work. He needed to ride a horse at full gallop.

Cheers erupted loudly from the pub situated upstairs. It was hardly past midnight and the pub's energy rippled with fervour. Erwin forbade them from touching liquor while Levi made them clean up the mess guest left after drinking.

A glittering sky kept reappearing behind the back of Jean's eyelids as if calling out to him, teasing him to leave the confinements of the room. He was getting irritated by the rustle of bedsheets each time Eren tossed and turned in his bed.

"For God's sake, Eren. Stop moving."

Jean needed peace and tranquillity to sleep, and Eren's restlessness riled him up.

Kicking his blanket aside in frustration, Eren said, "But I can't sleep." He proceded to jump off the hammock, landing on the ground with a light thumped.

"Get back to bed. Levi will have your ass," Jean warned. "It is supposed to resting on the sheets, not wandering around outside the room."

He closed his eyes knowing that Eren was standing beside him, thinking. Jean had somewhat developed a habit of working with Armin and Mikasa to persuade Eren out of trouble. It did not matter who did the catching. As long as Eren was caught in the act, corporal punishment was deemed to follow.

As if to scare the two boys, they heard sudden footsteps skittered down the hallway. Judging from the happy gaits, it was none other than Hange Zoe. Everyone in the dorm immediately woke each other up and stood beside their beds, ready to greet their superior. Slamming the door wide open, Zoe entered into the male dorm and swung the lamp in her hand. "Good. You are all awake. Now, who wants to follow me?" Her eyes were twinkling with slight insanity. It was as if she made a new scientific discovery.

Those whom volunteered tailed after her to the female barracks. Seeing Eren, Mikasa naturally left her bed to follow. Leaving behind the soft rustling of the field, the alert soldiers jogged up the stairs and into the basking yellow light.

"Zoe, dear. You've finally brought the kids," Gurduz, the pub owner grinned. "It healthy to let loose after a hard work. Am I right, my friends?"

"AYE!" shouts erupted all around the tables. Their mugs of ale thumping joyfully on the table tops.

"Aye! Drink's on the house, brothers. Make yourself senseless tonight!" Gurduz laughed.

The Widlez Town tend their fields during the weekdays. The moment the light of dusk dissipates into inky blue on a Friday, the men would drink in pubs, and the women and children would weaved clothing for the upcoming festival but the Survey Corps took it upon themselves to stay sombre – upon Erwin's instructions. Getting drunk in an unknown territory is not a wise thing to do. They were far from their beloved walls and had a dwindling provision. But nevertheless, Zoe needed to maintain favor.

"I will be back before Sunrise," Zoe said. A sip or two would not hurt. It was to give face to the Gurduz and the town folk of Windlez that had grown fond of her antics.

"Promiseee?" the men slurred drunkenly.

Zoe waved her hand, not bothering to answer back. It took some convincing before the Survey Corps could make their leave. Her burning impatient was rubbing onto Jean. His laidback mind had turned curious over the years. Jean could not help but get infected by his squadron leader's enthusiasm.

Erwin and Levi were already in the room. There was a subtle frown on Levi's face. Something about the way their new patrons positioned themselves seemed a bit off. They did not huddle together like a herd of sheep, the way people normally do but were instead scattered across the room in the shape of a pincer. It was as if the were waiting for a misplaced step from them to permit an attack.

More militants entered the room. Elias noticed that almost all the Survey Corps wore the same attire. Short brown jacket, white pants with a dark brown sash covering the hips and knee-high leather boots of the same colour as the sash. Unlike the badges on their jackets, the shirt was of personal touch. Levi, the captain and the shortest of the group wore a white ascot. Zoe, the squadron leader was a woman of tall stature, towering them all with glasses framing her wide eyes. The symbol of leadership, the _bolo tie_ , rested on Commander Erwin.

Elias went up front to extend his hand to the 6 new comers. One by one, Zoe introduced them to Elias and his course mates. The new comers' shock was apparent. They stood speechless as Elias said that they were students from _The City_. Almost each of them were either an Earl, Baroness, Marquess, Lord, Lady or _Elitious_. Even behind the safety of Wall Sheena, not many of the privileged class held these titles.

Sensing that the Survey Corps post no danger, Elias hooked his middle finger onto a fore finger, signalling the rest to back up. Albeit outnumbering the Survey Corps by 15 to 9, Elias and his classmates lack fighting experience against these seasoned veterans. They play 'retrieve items' for organisations as part of their education, not head-on attacks on titans. Elias had not even counted the Survey Corps in the barracks. Having one injured duchess was enough. The more injuries there were, the longer the reports he had to produce and he loathes writing to the management with a passion that burned brighter than a wild fire.

Curse the stars for letting their mentor appoint him as the team leader. Curse them for saturating his team with 10 nobles and 2 Elites. Curse Nicolette for not taking up the leadership role. His app estimated a 50-page report to be submitted upon returning home. 20 pages was added due to Nicolette's carelessness. The thought of sitting down to write such a thick portfolio hurt Elias's head. He swiftly let Michaela take over as she, Sahnia and David entered the room with the required equipment. Zoe had an itch to ask questions but refrained from doing so. The girl that Jean rescued was in dire condition. Her curiosity could be sate later.

The equipment was assembled in haste. Michaela's hands trembled even though medical support was her forte. Nothing worried her more than Nicolette's wellbeing. The IV drips temporary sustained her life but wait any longer and it would slip away to the stars of the milky way. Nicolette was Michaela's everything and not even her family can replace that. Without Nicolette's intervention, her chances of surviving _The City_ was close to none. Being chosen as a slave for the Elites guarantee a lifespan of no longer than 20 years. Unless a good impression is made to get one to the top, the stress will eventually kill them.

For a girl her age, Michaela would be better off selling her body in the brothel than serve as an Elite's slave. At least, a steady stream of income goes into her pocket instead of only given four meals a day and a roof to sleep under. Nicolette may be oblivious to how bounded Michaela was to her but she was not going to let anything stop her from protecting her Lady - her duchess.

"Scalpel," Michaela demanded. Nicolette's forehead was as cold and as white as the snow they played with in _The City._ They might be too late. Michaela had to steel herself and rid her fears to stop her shaking hands. She will not let her duchess life drip away while hers remain a robust fire. If magic will keep Nicolette alive, then let her soul be scorn by men and the Goverment, and fall into the clutches of the hell where the stars do not shine.


End file.
